Tmnt One Shot Tenderness
by BlackHaloWench
Summary: O/C x Raphael. An imagining of them together in bed. Fluff, no smut.


Ella laid on her side facing Raphael with her elbows bent, her small arms between them, knuckles resting against his plastron. She opened her eyes and looked straight at his natural armor, moving her head minutely she realised her head was actually lying on the left bicep of his folded arm, his hand tucked under the pillow. His other arm was draped over her waist, large fingertips curled against the small of her back, Raphael had encircled her in his thick arm at some point while she was asleep.

The tender gesture made her smile to herself, he was a sarcastic, grumpy hard arse most of the time but he still had his moments of being the complete opposite. Not that he'd ever let anyone but her see it she thought sleepily, a small smile growing on her face, looking up she saw that his eyes were closed. Flicking her gaze back to his plastron she watched his even breathing, guessing he was still asleep, and carefully moved her left arm underneath the one that held her.

Slowly snaking it up his side to rest her tiny hand near his broad shoulder, looking up at his impassive expression, she took a moment to appreciate it. It would disappear completely the second he awoke and not return until he was asleep beside her again, in the waking hours his face only had two expressions. Flitting between an irritated or angry frown, depending on the cause, or a cocky sarcastic smirk, reaching up with her other hand Ella touched the right side of his face.

Raphael was half asleep when he became aware of slight movement against his bicep, figuring Ella was shifting in her sleep he kept his eyes closed and continued to drift. Then after a few minutes he felt more movement and a small patch of warmth radiating into the top of his right arm, making him smile slightly. Being alone together was one of the only times he felt at peace, whether it consisted of sexual pleasure or just the quiet closeness like now, he felt complete.

Light sensations ghosted over the side of his face, rousing him again, a line of warmth made its way from his right temple slowly down to trace along his strong jawline. He smirked inwardly as he resisted the urge to nip at the small fingertip as it moved over his lips, wondering what else she was going to do. Remaining passive and still he felt it trail lightly up the other side of his face before a patch of warmth blossomed on his cheek briefly before disappearing.

Ella traced the contour of Raphael's face with the back of her fingers gently, not wanting to wake him, before brushing her thumb over his lips. Continuing round and up the other side of his jaw to cup what she could of his right cheek, taking in the sensation of cool leathery skin, before she removed her hand. Not being anywhere near enough to reach his lips with hers and still not wanting to wake him, she lifted and turned her head slightly to press a kiss into the bicep she laid on instead.

Whispering partly to him but mostly to herself in a low tone, she said 'You're perfect!', before nestling down again and shutting her eyes. They were only closed for a few seconds when she felt a strong grip grab the right side of her arse abruptly, making her let out a small squeak and jump from fright. Before she felt the familiar rumble of Raphael chuckling and heard him respond in an amused tone 'An' yer biased, babe!', wearing a slight grin, before adding 'Not that ah don't appreciate tha compliment.' and giving her arse another firm squeeze.

Turning her eyes to look up at his, she saw that they were still closed but the unguarded look on his face was gone, replaced with a lazy smirk. Raphael cracked an eye open to look down at her as she wriggled in his grasp and replied 'That was mean! I thought you were asleep!', making him chuckle again. Answering in another amused tone 'Ah was...'til ya started molestin' me!', earning him the retort of ''Molesting' YOU?! Excuse me, but who has hold of who's butt?!'.

Finishing after a short pause 'Besides even if that was the case, I'm your girlfriend, i'm allowed!', making Raphael snort slightly. Before closing his eye again and replying 'Tha' cuts both ways babe, besides, ya got a great ass!', letting go of her behind briefly to playfully slap it. He was rewarded with a small giggle before Ella said with slight sarcasm 'I love you too, tough guy!', making him open both eyes properly to look down at her again as his smirk grew.

He quickly retorted honestly but in good humour 'Yea', ah think even Donnie's still tryin' ta figure tha' one out, like 'e always says 'it's a mystery fer tha ages'!'. He knew what her response would be but he couldn't help it, sometimes he genuinely couldn't believe she was his, nor that she could make him so happy. True to form, he watched her open expression darken slightly as she fixed him with a stern look and said 'Now stop that! You're the only one I want, got it?!'.

Still holding her pert rear with his right hand, Raphael pulled it up towards him so her face was nearer to his and kissed her deeply. He felt her lean in as she returned his affection, only pulling away briefly to manoeuvre her right arm up and around his neck and then kissing him again. They both closed their eyes at the sensation of their meeting lips and he felt the patch of warmth disappear from his arm and reappear on the right side of his face, smiling into her kisses.

Ella reluctantly broke the wonderful kiss that was Raphael's response and moved the arm that was still between them up and around his neck. Hearing Raphael reply breathily 'An' yer tha only girl ah want!' she cupped his face with her other hand as they kissed over and over again, smiling contentedly when she felt a slight pressure on her back. Moving his other arm out from under the pillow, Raphael pressed his palm lightly into the middle of her back to bring her even closer.


End file.
